Please Don't Leave
by PastaFrost
Summary: Graduation is just a few days away, and Alfred is dreading the thought that he will be seperated from Arthur. Can he ever work up the courage to tell his room mate his feelings, or will he forever regret his indecision? I fail at summeries! Come on in! I don't bite. R&R please. -Hetalia AU- Human Names used- *Rated T for Minor blood description,mild USUK, and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this a few weeks ago out of boredom, realised that America's Birthday was coming up, and decided to post it up here for your enjoyment.  
Note on names;  
Alfred F. Jones - America  
Arthur Kirkland - England/Britain**

**Just a little Oneshot, nothing fancy. I do hope you enjoy. ^o^**

**DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Hetalia. -I wish I did.**

* * *

"Please...don't leave me..."  
The sentance both scared and exhilarated Arthur. So much so that he nearly forgot to continue his 'Sleeping'. He kept his eyes pinched shut naturally so as to avoid suspicion, but his heart was pounding so fast and so hard he felt as though Alfred had to have heard it. Alfred had to know by now that he'd been awake, and that he had heard everything the younger man had just said.  
But Alfred remained oblivious to the fact that his confession of love had been heard.  
Arthur could feel Alfreds cold blue eyes piercing through his back and down into the depths of his soul. even as he clampt his eyes shut.  
This was allso sudden, so unexpected. Arthur wasn't sure if he should awaken from his fake slumber or remain glued to his bed.  
'Why now Alfred? It's the eve of my bloody Graduation and you tell me this now?' Arthur nearly sat up to yell at him, but he'd realised, Alfred had told him while he was sleeping...he was still afraid.  
This of course explained the last two weeks tension between them. the thought of it all made Arthur's heart heavy. Alfred was scared about him leaving. It wasn't resentment or hatred, just fear of the loss of someone who matters most to you.

it had all started in third period the previous Friday. They'd been leaving World History, and the topic had been on the American Revolutionary war. Which made sense , they had gone throughout nearly every other nations revolutionary and civil wars. But the tension was still tough. On the way out of that particular lesson, Arthur decided to get a bit snarky. So naturally he walked over to Alfred, who up to that day had always been up for Arthurs chatter.  
"So, are you lot getting on well enough over there?" Arthur began in an impish voice, "Without me that is." He added, Which cause Alfred to look down at the tile floor. This gesture instantly made Arthur feel a guilty pang in his chest. He didn't want to hurt Alfred, did he?  
"Actually, things have never been beter." Alfred snapped back after looking back up from the floor. He made a face, surprised by the tone in his own voice, Arthur couldn't help but feel totally dumbfounded. Alfred never snapped at anyone like that. Alfred had always been somewhat of a class clown, making everyone laugh. It was one of the things Arthur had always silently admired.  
Arthur decided that he'd better change the subject, looking frantically around the room for candidates for conversation. He zeroed in on Ivan and Wang chatting, He indicated them with his thumb,  
"What do you think they're up to?" He asked Alfred, Ivan and Wang had been old news, but it was still an interesting pair.  
"What? They can't just chat? Does everything have to have a double meaning?" Once more Alfred's response was anything but Alfread.  
"What's gotten into you today Alfred?" Arthur snapped, Annoyed with Alfred's sour temper.  
The pain was obvious in the younger mans eyes, but whatever was bothering him would remain a secret. He wouldn't disclose the information, which made Arthur crazy.  
"Sorry about that I- I'm just really tired..." Alfred began.  
"Have you been watching those horror films again?" Arthur inquired. Alfred knew how much his roomate hated those films. But he would never admit that he had been up all night, nearly sick with worry and sorrow for the past week. He'd done a good job at covering the bags under his eye with some concealer he stole from Elizabetta when she wasn't paying attention. And the coffee he drank did it's job for his energy...but still, Caffiene and Makeup only hide so much.  
After the long paus that followed his question, Arther assumed that he had been correct.  
"Alfred, you know you shouldn't do that. At least don't watch them by yourself. And good greif, it's nearly esting week. how can you expect to get anything near a perfect score with your mind all boggled?"  
The rest of the day the conversations that the two had grew more and more shallow.

Alfred had no clue what he should do. He'd thought, maybe if he'd kept his distance from Arthur that these feelings would subside long enough for him to you can only dodge glances and conversations from your room mate for so long.  
he was so overwhelmed. He tried denying it. surely this would all fade with time. This had to be a phase.  
Something, anything other then attraction. Any alternative to love worked.  
That evening he stayed out late. Refusing to go back to his dorm. he ignored all curfews, and wandered aimlessly around the dormhall. At rounding a corner, he saw the main door to the building. Where he had first met Arthur. He supported himself on the corner of the wall as the memories sank in.

Even two years ago when Arthur had been a junior he was very short. His eyebrows were slightly less full then they had become, but they'd been knit together in a dissapproving glare as he examined Alfred, who was to become his new roommate.  
Based on his annoying laugh, leather jacket, over all terrible manners, and the hamburger that he was eating at lightning speed, the Brit knew that the next two years of his life would be a hell of sloppish mess, annoying jokes, and loads of intruision.

The memories that flooded into Alfred from there were nearly unbearable, so much so that his knees gave out from under him and he sank to the floor with a cry of despair that he muffled under one of his gloved hands.  
The tears felt of acid as they slid across his flesh, like hot knives carving themselves down his cheeks.  
The next memory that came to his mind was when he and Arthur had eaten lunch together for the first time, willingly anyway.  
Alfred had tried multiple times to sit with his new room mate, but Arthur would always shrug him off and sit next to Francis. Which really ticked Alfred off, because he knew that Arthur didn't even like Francis.  
After several attempts he gave up, and accepted defeat. That was when the Englishman walked over to Alfred's lonely table. He said nothing as he silently slid his try onto the table, and after a few minutes acknowledged Alfred.  
"So, No friends today Alfred?" He questioned, trying to break the slightly awkward silence.  
"Not really, I ticked Ivan off pretty badly the other day, Matthew is sick, and the Axis group have been pretty busy by themselves lately."  
Arthur was surprised that Alfred already knew all of these only four days of school he;d managed to make four friends and get into a fight with another, that was fairly impressive.  
"So you over here because all your friends are busy or something?" Alfred asked simply, without a trace of resentment in his voice at all.  
That made Arthur feel guilty. He wasn't exactlythere for Alfred, but he had liked him well enough.  
"Well, You are my friend too, you know." He said quietly, This seemed to cheer Alfred up immediately, and the rest of the lunch hour had been filled with mindless chatter, and eventually, deeper conversations that allowed them both to get to know the other better.

Alfred's body shivered as the string of memories kept trailing through his thoughts. The memories were things that usually caused him joy, now they filled him with a terrible fear, and an insatiable sorrow. If these memories were the only ones he would be able to make, If Arthur forgot about him, if he even so much as forgot one of these memories...  
He wept silently in the hall for what seemed like an eternaty, covering his face with his hands, trying to quiet his sobs.  
Eventually he made his way back to his Dorm. The days after that were filled with indecision and regret.

Until, After many more nights spent alone and miserable, Alfred made his way back his dorm after his new routiene stroll around the dormhall.  
Alfred silently entered the dorm and watched quietly as Arthur slept before him.  
After a few moments of watching the smaller form in the bed next to his own, Alfred took a few slow deep breaths, and decided to voice his frustrations to the man that he was afreaid to loose. Even if he was sleeping, it would help Alfred to tell of his agonies.  
"Arthur I-" He paused a moment to clear his cracking voice. "I'm just so afraid of what could..I just, I don't want," He paused again and took another slow and shaky breath, trying to clear the the lump from his throat. His eyes were watering excessively and his muscles were twitching from either nervousness or excitement. He was even sure if he could go on with voicing his feelings.  
After a few seconds hesitation he whispered, hardly loud enough for himself to hear;  
"I just really love you Arthur..."  
The acid began flowing down his face again, the droplets larger then ever. The pain that had welled up in his chest was slowly giving way to the relief of his confession.  
"I'm just so scared. And I know I may not look it, but.." He paused once more to steady his voice. the lump in his throat had grown from it's original size, and he knew that he couldn't say much more before he broke down. What came out next was just a whisper, but the plea had so much conviction, so much desperation behind it, it pierced the air like a sword.  
"Please...Don't leave me..." He couldn't go on any longer. So he stopped himself short and tried to controll the sobs that were threatening to break loose and wake his room mate. He sat back wearily on his bed, not quite sure how he could even cry anymore. He was so exhausted. He hadn't slept in over three days, and he was physically and emotionally drained, His body was just a shell.  
but his mind kept tormenting him with new painful ideas and horrible What-if' stood up and wandered into the bathroom. Stumbling past the bookshelves that Arthur kept neatly on his side of the dorm.

After a few minutes, Arthur heard the shower start. Of all the nights for a truth such as this to emerge, this night was by far the worst timing.  
Arthur Laid compleatly still from the shock of what just happened.  
Alfred was in love with him.  
That explained everything.  
Or did it? If anything it just brought new questions to the surface.  
He glanced over at the direction of the bathroom and saw steam pouring out from underneath the door. He knew that meant the American must be really stressed, for he had never really cared for long hot showers. or at least, not that Arthur knew.

After fifteen Minutes Arthur heard the shower turn off.  
Inside the bathroom the American stared blankly into the mirror at his looked as though he had been drug through the darkest pitts of hell and back.  
His eyes were surrounded with a dark shadow, His complexion was pale and thin, his whole body shook. He examined his hands. This was new, he hadn't lifted anything heavy at all that day, could it really all be from a lack of sleep?  
After another glance in the mirror, he felt exceptionally warm. As if the heat from his soul were rising from his body. The sensation made him nauseous.  
He grabbed the sink for support, and threw his free hand to the doorknob so that he could let some of the heat out of the small space. After he fumbled with it a moment his knees shivered and gave out beneath him. He was too tired to catch himselfor even screem as the bathroom floor rushed up to meet him.  
He hit the floor with a loud thud, and slowly watched as the black crept over his vision. He felt something warm trickling down his head, but he didn't care to check it. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, He recalled the sound of Arthurs laugh. 'It'd be nice to hear that again.' he thought happily as he allowed himself to lose conciousness.

Arthur heard the doorknob jiggle desperately, then he heard the loud thud of Alfred body crashing onto the tile floor.  
He scrambled out of bed immediately and threw the door open. An instant sweat coated his brow as the steam from the shower raced out to meet him.  
What was Alfred doing with it so hot in here?  
Then his eyes shifter to the mass on the floor infront of him. Laying sprawled out with limbs strewn haphazardly across his towel, Alfred lay pale and deathly, with a small line of crimson slowly working it's way across his now peacefull face.

* * *

**AN yay!~ Thank you all for reading this first little chapter. I believe I said earlier that this would be a one-shot... well that was before I realised how long this story actually is. so now I will try and break it down into three or so chapters, so I apologise for any inconvenience!~  
on another note: HAPPY (almost) BIRTHDAY ALFRED!~**

** PastaFrost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!~ Hope your week has been good! I meant to update a bit sooner, but my laptop wasn't wanting to cooperate. ^o^ First off, Thank you all for reading. I couldn't believe how accepted this story has been. Not only did I recieve Reviews just moments after publication, but my email has been flooded with notices that people have added this story, and myself, to their watchlists, and even favourites. That means the world to me! Thank you all! Hopefully everyone on here who celebrated America's independance stayed Safe and healthy!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Hetalia. But I plan to make a N. Italy Cosplay!~**

* * *

"Al-Alfred? Are you..." The Brit began, but couldn't quite find the words to finish. He bent over to check the wound on the American's head, it was a fairly sizeable gash. Without thinking, Arthur ran back into the bedroom and searched for his cell phone, finally he found it, but to his despair the battery was dead. He cursed silently as he cast his eyes around the room, desperately looking for the Alfred's phone. He found it resting on the American's bed. Without a second to spare he threw it open and dialed for the emergency services. The operator answered swiftly and calmly, "And what is your emergency?" Arthur managed to choke out the situation and the adress, but after that everything the operator said was a blur. Arthur ran back into the bathroom and lightly touched Alfred's cheek, it was blazingly hot. Within a few more seconds theparamedics had made their way into the dorm and started setting up the stretcher that they'd carried with them. one of the paramedics pulled Arthur aside and tried to ask a few more questions, which frustrated Arthur. They shouldn't be talking, they should be helping Alfred. He spat out the answers to the questions as fast as he could and followed them to the ambulance. To his relief they allowed him to ride with Alfred to the hospital, where Alfred was whisked away and Arthur waited for what seemed like hours. suddenly a song began to play, it almost sounded as if it were resonating from Arthur, he looked down at his hands, he was still firmly grasping Alfred's cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. It was a picture of Francis. With text that read "Frog". this made Arthur smile slightly, glad that his nickname for Francis was catching on. With one swift motion he flopped the phone open and held it to his ear, on the other end of the line he could hear four or five people talking.  
"Hello?" He managed, the other half of the cell became quiet, then he heard the thick French accent start talking,  
"Arthur, Where are you? Where is Alfred? We saw an ambulance and everyone else is here. What happened?"  
Arthur took a deep breath and tryed to explain how Alfred must have slipped on the Bathroom floor, and how he'd hit his head on the sink.  
"Mon Dieu! What hospital are you in?"  
Twenty minutes after the call a flood of people came into the waiting room, most of them in their pyjamas. Francis walker over to Arthur and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be okay Mon Ami." He said softly. Somehow it was slightly relieving to Arthur to hear someone else say that.  
Antonio slowly approached Arthur, and held out a to-go cup filled with a hot substance, which Arthur accepted and drank quickly. After he'd finished he nodded his head in thanks to Antonio.  
He felt totally drained. He checked his watch for the time, it was now 6:48 A.M. and he hadn't had a wink of sleep, Which Antonio seemed to notice.  
"Why don't you go and splash your face Amigo? Some cold water could do you good!" Arthur didn't protest at all. He stood up silently and walked towards the bathroom, still holding onto Alfred's cell phone.

Francis let out an exasperated sigh, and sat down looking at Antonio, "Mon Dieu..." He began, "Did you see the blood on Arthur?" Antonio nodded gravely. "There was a ton wasn't there?" He mused.  
everyone became silent as Arthur returned from the bathroom. Some of the blood had been washed from his shirt, and his hair was slightly wet from splashing his face. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and half open, with dark circles underneath. The worry that he had experienced was already chipping away at his complexion.  
That was when a doctor came over to the group, all fell silent and attentive as they awaited his words.  
"Which one of you is Alfred's room mate?"  
"I am." Arthur stepped forward so as to clarify who the doctor had been looking for. He was then pulled aside as the doctor began to speak to him in hushed tones, the whole scene made Francis very uncomfortable, he turned to Antonio and Gilbert,  
"Can either of you hear what he is saying?" He asked.  
The other two shook their heads slowly.  
"Whatever it is, it can't be a good thing.." Antonio Stated, never once taking his eyes off of Arthur.  
every eye was glued to him now. The doctor's expression seemed gloomy as he set his hand on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur seemed to be beside himself, he was very pale and he seemed to sway under the weight of the doctors words.  
Without hesitation Feliciano ran up behind Arthur to help sturdy him. Gingerly grabbing Arthur's Arms he lead him to a chair and sat him down slowly, Japan then handed him a cup of tea. He didn't drink it. He just sat there silent and empty like a shell. Tears were falling down his face in a torrent of sorrow.  
Francis walked over to him and tried to comfort him, while Matthew went over towards the Doctor, and after a few moments, back to the group with a concerned look on his face.  
"What did he say?" Gilbert asked impatiently.  
"He said that right now he is in a medicine induced coma, and that there is some swelling and bleeding in his brain that they will have to operate on," He paused for breath and then slowly continued, "And that if he survives, there's a fair chance he wont be able to remember anything..."  
Fancis was taken aback, no wonder Arthur had been so upset. Everyone who had formed a circle around Matthew had the same grim expressions on their faces, this didn't look very good at all.

The Doctor looked back to Arthur who had stood up and began walking towards him with a look of determination on his face.  
"Can I see him?" Arthur asked blatently.  
"Yes, but he is in a coma so he will not be awake." The doctor reminded him, "We will begin the preperations for the operation in thiry minutes or so."  
Arthur slowly followed the nurse that was appointed to guide him. Neither of them spoke during their unusually long walk down the hallway. Arthur didn't even know what he should say. Finally they approached a dorway and slowly entered the room. Arthur immediately wished he was somewhere else with Alfred. Any where but this hospital.  
Even so he rushed over to the American's bedside And grabbed his hand. Arthur took a second to look him over, They'd stitched the side of his head where the gash was exceedingly well. Arthur was confident that, should everything go well, it would be totally hidden by Alfred's hairline.  
He looked over at the moniters attached to Alfred's body, the thought thatit was helping the young man stay alive was too much for Arthur to focus. He just sat there, cherishing the moment while he could. The hand in his own was surprisingly soft and warm, Arthur blushed slightly and turned around to see if anyone else had been watching, it seemed that for the time being everyone else had to stay outside of the American's room.  
He looked back down at Alfred's hand, 'He could have been a pianist.' he remarked to himself, for his fingers were long and slender, something which most concert pianists seemed to have in commen. That's when the thought struck him, he had no idea if Alfred had played any instruments. He had heard the younder mand ramble about guitar, but he'd never even asked if he'd played it. This might've seemed irrelevant to some, but in a few hours not even Alfred would know much about himself. That would be the optimistic outcome anyway.  
Arthur Smiled at the twisted fate that seemed to follow him, he would have to teach Alfred who he was, And he had never thought twice about what it was that set Alfred apart from everyone else in the universe.  
He had totally taken Alfred for granted.  
'Well, if things turn out, if he ever becomes himself again...Heck, as long as he survives I'll appreciate the hell out of him.' He vowed silently. He quickly let go of Alfreds hand when his fellow classmates wandered into the room, it seemed they'd been allowed in on the condition of absolute silence.  
Everyone seemed to regard Alfred with the same look, What was it? Guilt? Sorrow? Hopelessness? Arthur could tell that they'd all given up on Alfred, and that in their own ways they were trying to wish him goodbye in their thoughts.  
'Prove them wrong Alfred.' The Brit thought silently as he examined Alfred once more, his complexion was starting to look better, which was a relief, because he'd looked like he was on deaths door a few moments prior.  
That was when the nurses came in to prepare and take him to surgery. Just before Arthur left him, he bent over Alfred and whispered something in his ear, And with that, he turned and left the room.  
Everyone else had seen this, but if they wondered what it was that he had told Alfred, They didn't ask.

* * *

**And there's chapter two for you all!~ Reviews are loved, but are not required. :D thank you all again for reading! I will update again soon! PastaFrost.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!~ I understand that I am very behind with my updates. in fact... I should be updating my other story, but I'm havinng block there so.. xD  
Seeing as I've already finished this one, I figured I'd try to give you all the final bit all in one chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you all are having a great day!**

~Thanks to all the reviewers/subscribers/favourit-ers. You all mean a lot to me!~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But, I now have Hetalia flair in my posession!~ :D

* * *

After hours of waiting, Arthur finally fell asleep.  
"Mon Dieu! What a mess." Francis said dramatically, throwing his hands into the air.  
"Do you think Arthur will be alright?" Feliciano asked Ludwig quietly.  
"There's really no way to know..But if I were in his situation-" He cut himself off and cast a sideways glance at Feliciano, Who was too worried about Arthur to notice.  
Conversations like these filled the air of the waiting room for the next two hours. Untill a Doctor came out to speak once more with Arthur, who had already awakened from his troubled sleep. The majority of their discussion was hushed, but everyone seemed to be relieved as Arthur's expression softened. Arthur then thanked the doctor and walked back to the group. With a smile on his face, he spoke directly to all of them,  
"The stubborn little git just wont give up. He's in recovery, But they say that he'll make it."  
The response from the eager listeners was immediate. Some let out sighs of relief, while others muscles relaxed, overall everyone began to smile once more.  
"He'll be kept in isolation for the next twenty four hours though, so that he can recover."

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag by, and Once evening and visiting hours were over the group filtered out of the building. Francis was surprised to see Arthur leaving the hospital with them, so he went to Arthur to ask him about it. Arthur, however, fought the questioning look in Francis' eyes and answered the question before it was asked.  
"I thought I'd get him some fresh clothes and his pillow..." The Brit began, but Francis wouldn't hear it,  
"We all know you should stay here. You where the only one who believed in him, and he needs you to keep believing in him. Besides, I can very easily get you both some fresh clothes."  
Arthur didn't know what to say to Francis' kindness. It's true he'd give anything to stay here, even if he could do nothing else for Alfred, He'd have stayed with him, After all, Alfred had asked him not to leave, perhaps that was under different circumstances, but what kind of gentleman would Arthur be if he'd left?"  
After thanking Francis repeatedlyhe made his way back to the waiting room, Where he spent his time looking over Alfreds phone.  
He looked at the wallpaper, And he recognised it immediately; It was a picture of Arthur and Alfred that Matthew had taken a few weeks prior. They just so happened to be sitting next to each other in the dormhall playing some video games with everyone else, Matthew had snapped the shot after making them pose, Arthur with a polite smile and Alfred grinning like crazy while making something that Arthur thought was a gang sign.  
He had received a text with the picture in it on his phone as well, though he hadn't made it his wallpaper yet.  
After a few more moments if tinkering on Alfreds phone he attempted to get comfortable and rest while he could. The rest of the night went by smoothly and he felt as though he could still Feel Alfred's hand in his own, Soft, Strong and warm. With this pleasant idea he allowed sleep to overtake him, and his dreams to take him to another time and place.

The next day was as uneventful as the night before, which everyone was thankful for. What little news they'd heard was good news, After a bit of coaxing, the rest of his classmates convinced Arthur to go back to his dorm so that he could shower. As promised Francis had brought him extra clothes, but he felt grimey.  
He felt a chill crawl down his back as he entered his dorm room. To think that it'd only been to nights ago that he'd been worried for Alfred and only pretending to sleep. Two nights ago when this whole thing started. Nothing in the room had changed, His bed was still a mess, and there were still tiny droplets of blood on the bathroom tile. This made Arthur shudder. It appeared someone had cleaned up the majority of the mess, which he was thankful for. But it couldn't have been Ludwig or there'd be nothing left but a bleached out bathroom.  
He undressed silently and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe his tired muscles.  
It'd been a long week indeed.  
That's when it hit him, he was supposed to graduate yesterday. It amused him how quickly the priorities of life change. But then, none of the others had graduated either. They'd all been at the hospital with him offering their support.  
Someone must have informed the faculty about the situation. After a few more moments of soaking in the relaxing stream, he turned to dial of the shower to stop the flow of water, and grabbed his towel. He walked carefully across the tile, out of the bathroom and over to his closet, where he put on some fresh clothes. To his depsair the only clean shirt that he could find was one he never wore. It was something Alfred had given him as a gag gift for Christmas. A Captain America T-Shirt. It hardly seemed fitting for the current situation, but Francis had all of his decent clothing at the Hospital. He'd just have to grin and bear it till he could change. He slid the shirt on, which was surprisingly comfortable, and walked back to his car. It'd been nearly thirty minutes and it was high time he went back to the waiting room.  
* * *

Everything seemed to be going well when he arrived at his destination. In a matter of hours they would be allowed to see Alfred again. There was so much to say, but Arthur knew he probobly wouldn't ever get the chance to say didn't want to scar Alfred with overloads of information. He began to wonder about when they would allow Alfred to slip out of his coma.  
Would it be days? Weeks? Arthur hadn't the foggiest.  
He settled back into a chair that wasn't particularly comfortable. He was so tired from the passing events. He shifter uncomfortably, everyone seemed to be looking at him, "What's wrong with you lot?" He began, sincerely clueless as to why people were staring at him.  
"Nice shirt!" Gilbert crowed, releasing one of his laughs. It instantly brought smiles to all those who heard it.  
"Oh bug off, Wanker! Francis had all my clothes from lastnight."  
Everyone laughed at this, causing Arthur to turn bright red, "Thats not what I meant...Perverts." he stammered.  
"You said it, Mon Ami!" Francis chimed in with a little grin.  
"I suppose I did." Arthur said, not in the mood for putting up an argument. He relaxed again and within a few moments was sound asleep.

The dream which followed was the most pleasant he'd had in weeks.  
in it he was simply talking to Alfred. it was dark in the room and he was laying back on his bed. in fact, it was hard to distinguish this dream from memory. There were many nights when Arthur and Alfred would talk for hours while laying down. Call it girly, but those nights were always things he'd engoyed. Despite his usual playfullness, When Alfred began to talk with him like that, he became a different person, He would be serious and thoughtful.  
And he would listen to any and everything that came out of Arthurs mouth. All of his annoyances, opinions and joys were shared in those nights.  
And here he was, talking to him once more. As natural as ever. Part of him knew it was just a dream, but he decided to ignore that knowlege, and lose himself in the reality of the dream.

"Well Artie, I really think that all depends on how you look at it. If you do nothing then it'll just drive you crazy till you do something rash, but if you go at it levelheaded, you make a plan and stick to it 'till the end, then you will be sble to stick to that plan and not do anything you regret."  
Arthur really wished he remembered what he'd just asked his room mate about. he knew that the advice he'd just recieved was golden. He rolled over to see if he was really talking to Alfred, as soon as he did, he'd wished he hadn't.  
Once his eyes focused on the bed across from his he saw Alfred's blue eyes gazing into Arthur's soul. Full of concern and conviction for the words he was saying.  
Arthur was glad that the lights were off, for he felt it as the heat rose to his face, he rolled over once more onto his back casually and tried to think of a good response.  
"Thanks Alfred, I'll remember that...that's good advice."  
Alfred nodded in response, "Always glad to be of help Artie."  
Arthur wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He'd been called Artie. Twice. If it were anyone else on the planet he would have been chewing them out, But Alfred didn't apply. Arthur pulled the sheets up to further hide his blush.  
"So, what about you...Al?" He muffled slowly, not sure if he should use Alfred's nickname or not.  
Alfred didn't seem to mind. "I don't know...I don't think anyone could have as many problems as you." He joked, Arthur couldn't help but laugh.  
"Tell me about it." He said sarcastically.  
"Eh I don't know man, it really seems like the whole world has been changing lately, and I feel like I'm getting left behind." With this he took his arms out from behind his head and rolled over to face Arthur,  
"Arthur, have you ever...you know, sorta' liked someone that you're not sure you should like?"  
This part of the dream Arthur knew was reality, he remembered exactly what he said, so he repeated his words in his dream;  
"I did once, but things got seriously messed up. It seemed as soon as I tried to confess my feelings we became more and more distant."  
"So you're saying that I shouldn't confess my feelings?" Alfred asked, slightly confused.  
"That's not what I'm saying at all... it's really all a big roll of the dice and you've got to be ready for rejection if it should if it doesn't then it's a big transition that you've to be willing to push through."  
Alfred turned back to his original position, stretching his legs lazily. Arthur couldn;t help but smile at the intricate weaving between the dream and his memories, it made this all seem so much more real, even if it wasn't a memory anymore.  
"Thanks for the advice Artie, I know I wont go wrong with it." He cast a quick sideways glance at Arthur and noticed his strange colour in the halflight.  
"Artie, are you alright?" He asked, sitting up in his bed. "You look feverish!" With this he hopped out of his bed and slipped a hand to Arthur's forehead before the smaller man had a chance to protest.  
"You're burning up!" Alfred exclaimed.  
"I'll be fine! I'm just a little...hot." Arthur tried to hide his embarassment, it must have worked, because the American bought it.  
"Oh, ok good! Don't get sick on me now Artie." Alfred smiled as he laid back down.

And that was when Arthur returned to reality. Much to his mortification, he discovered that his face was actually really very hot.  
Ludwig walked over to him concern in his eyes, "Have you got a fever Arthur?"  
Francis looked over and raised an eyebrow.  
"Ohonhonhon~" The Frenchman chuckled, and that made the embarassment spread further and darker across Arthurs cheeks.  
Ludwig took a few steps back,  
"Oh, well then, you slept-er...through the night." He said, not trying to further embarass Arthur.  
"Oh great, thanks Ludwig."  
Arthur stood up and stretched. Sleeping on those chairs was anything but good on your body.  
He walked over to the restroom and after relieving himself went to the sinks to splash his face with water. He took a good long look at himself in the mirror. He didn't see anything new, but at least he'd had a chance to finally rest.  
By the time he came out of the bathroom he noticed that Francis had disappeared, He looked over at Ludwig,  
"Where's Frog?" He asked lazily.  
Ludwig looked up at him from his book entitled "How to understand Italian brothers',  
"Ah, he had to go back to the dorm hall. Matthew is sick...again." Arthur nodded, and with that, Ludwig silently resumed reading. Leaving Arthur to sit and worry about the future of Alfred.

After lunch Arthur decided that he'd waste time by pacing. He wanted to see Alfred immediately, but at the same time he was too afraid to know weather or not he'd remembered everything. So he focused entirely on his pacing. Three steps forward, two to the left, three steps back, repeat.  
After twenty minutes or so of his pacing he checked his clock; 5:30 pm. It'd been a little more then twenty four hours since Alfred had been put in the I.C.U.  
Arthur glanced at the hall, Nuses, Doctors, interns, all rushing here and there for their various patients and duties.  
Finally one of the nurses came over to him,  
"You may come and see now." She said, immediately Arthur's mouth ran dry, the fear of the possible reality he would have to face presenting itself to him all over again.

* * *

**Here it is!~ I had expected to finish it this chapter...but things got a little long! Read and review? **

**Sorry! I plan to update again a lot sooner this time! ^^;**

**On another note, YAY!~ UsUk Fluff!~ -dreamsequince- It was so much fun to right... though I know it was nearly even there... :3 And as for Iggy blushing, I'm sorry guys. I've said before that just cause your the Uke doesn't mean you're the girl...but blushing isn't something I consider girly. Hope you don't mind.**

** PastaFrost**

**p.s. did you catch the SUPER mild GerIta in this chapter? w**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!~ it is I, PastaFrost!~ Here to give you the final update in my story, which I am very glad to do! Though I wrote this all at one time, it nearly killed me not to be able to just upload the whole shebang on here, and I know that it gets really anooying waiting for updates, so that being said, I'm sorry. ^^;**

**Before I go on and finish this little story though, there are some things I'd like to inform you of.  
First off, to those who don't know, They are animating another season of Hetalia, season five. It was like Christmas for me when I learned that. :3 thought I'd share the joyous news to those who mightn't know it.**

**But what I REALLY should be saying is that I thank you all for your patience, reviews, favourites, follows and such.**  
**You guys are what make this fandom such an amazing thing, no matter how OOC or illogical my stories get, you are patient and supportive, so thank you. I'm pretty sure Hetalia fans are the coolest people on this planet.**

**But enough of the sappy AN. I know you'd rather just skip it and finish this story already. Especially since I happen to be thinking about writing a GerIta piece, which I am slightly excited about. we will see. ;)**

**I do not own Hetalia, and I am sure there are many, many people thankful of that fact. ;)**

* * *

"Mr. Jones should be waking up anytime now. Just please keep the noise to a minumum."  
"Thank you very much madam." Arthur spat out, suddenly in rather a hurry to see Alfred.  
When they made it into the room, he could see Alfreds condition, he had gauze wrapped all the way around his head Various I.V. drips and other pieces of equipment that Arthur didnt recognise were snaking out from his arms, all to keep him stable.  
A doctor was waiting in the roomto ask questions and evaluate the state of Alfred's mind.  
Arthur felt every one of his muscles strain as he watched the younger man struggle with opening his eyes for a split second, then, finally succeed in keeping them that way, With that being done, he ran his eyes across the room, trying to recognise where he was.  
"Good Afternoon," The docter began softly, then, "Do you know what your name is?"  
"My name?" Alfred looked dazed for a second, then continued, "My name is Alfred F. Jones."  
Arthur's face broke into an ear to ear grin. Though the momentary silence on Alfred's part concerned him, the fact that he knew his name was enough to sooth some of the Brit's fears.  
"And how old are you?" The doctor continued, And Alfred thought long and hard on this one, after a moment he looked to the doctor,  
"I-I'm not sure..."  
The doctor nodded reassuringly, "How old do you think you are?"  
Another moments pause, then,  
"I'm fourteenI just turned fourteen a week ago."  
The doctor nodded once more and continued to write on his clip board.  
Arthur felt as though his world was crumbling. Alfred was sixteen. He had been fourteen and one half when Arthur had first met him, So if Alfred's memory was only that of his fourteen year old self, then he had forgotten Arthur.

The answers after that became more and more confised, Strange things that almost made sense, but were still too far for reality.  
The rest of the evening Arthur sat unnoticed in Alfred's room. Once Alfred had fallen asleep the doctors had spoken with Arthur, The fact that Alfred had remembered anything was wonderful, and it was likely that his memories would return over time, some faster then others.  
Arthur prayed that was the case.  
But then, at the same time, perhaps Alfred forgetting him was a blessing. The young man had been so distrought over Arthur graduating, perhaps now the seperation would be easier. He was torn between two realities. The one hand, Alfred had forgotten him, which would ease his pain at Arthur leaving. But on the other, Arthur was In love with Alfred, and didn't feel the desire to leave anymore. It was all so confusing and foreign that Arthur just sat, quietly allowing the hours of the night to pass him by, While sitting in a small chair inside of the room and trying to relax.  
Alfred had looked at him earlier. He's looked at him and hadn't recognised him.  
Remembering the look on the young mans face as he struggled with something that was supposed to be simple, It broke Arthur's heart. And with that sad thought in his mind, he willed himself to rest in a very light slumber.

After a few hours of sleep, Arthur was awakened by someone calling his name, or at least, His Nickname.  
"Artie!" The voice sounded so scared and so confused, so desperate. Arthur lept out of his chair and ran to Alfreds bedside.  
"Artie...Artie..." The younger man kept calling for him in his sleep.  
"I'm here, I haven't left you Al." He whispered quietly, trying to reassure him.  
He looked out the window long enough to see that the sun was on the rise.  
"Artie..."  
Arthur snapped his head back down towards Alfred to see the single most amazing sight he'd ever witnessed in his lifetime,  
Alfred's blue eyes were looking at him, and they knew who he was.  
"Alf-" Arthur was cut short by Alfred grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.  
Arthur felt the heat rising up into his face, but he didn't pull away, He didn't reject Alfred, Instead he wrapped his hands around Alfred.  
Alfred was so warm, and so strangely delicate, there was just no way that Arthur could reject the hug. It seemed to freeze time. It was so simple, so natural, The two fit together perfectly.  
Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Feliciano, Ludwig and even Matthew all stood outside the room, waiting and watching patiently. After a few moments they snuck into the room.  
"Thank you Artie." Alfred whispered,  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
"Well, I was sort of scared that you would...you know, Forget me and stuff. I guess I just thought you'd up and leave."  
Arthur smiled softly to himself,  
"I'm just glad that you made it through this ok." He wasn't really sure why he was whispering, but something about it just seemed right to Arthur.  
"Hey, I'm just doing what you asked me to do." Alfred smiled as Arthur pulled back enough to get a better view of his face, How had he known?  
"You heard that?" Arthur questioned, compleately dumbfounded.  
"They were my exact words werent they? Copycat." Alfred smiled, and his eyes seemed to smile along with him as he contined,  
"It seems, that we are both very talented at hearing things in our sleep."

* * *

**Fail ending is fail. I really am sorry if you dislike!~  
For those of you who have no idea what they are talking about in the last paragraph, see the very first sentance of the story. :D Alfred asks Arthur not to leave, and in a later chapter ( two I believe) Arthur repeats the request, only in a very stealthy way. ;)  
Hopefully this will satisfy all of you who have been reading, and I hope that I have not let anyone down. I may do an epilogue sometime, but you know, you never know. Reviews are so super loved 3  
Thank you all once more for reading!~  
PastaFrost**


End file.
